The State of Kansas
Kansas (Dorothy Bonnefoy Jones) '''Kansas is the 34th state of America and she is one of America's children. '''Appearance Dorothy is the one of the shortest of all of America's children. Her hair is brown and her eyes are sky blue. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has slim frame. She wears 'babydoll' dresses, a jacket close to Canada's, she wears scarves, boots, ribbons in her braided hair, occasionally a cape (but sometimes gets teased because she never says, "I'm the hero!". She never says it. Never), and aviation goggles. Personality and Interests Dorothy is very friendly and kind. She loves gardening and sunflowers and she will gladly befriend anyone who likes sunflowers. She knows how to fly a plane because of Amelia Earhart. Though despite looking innocent and kind, Dorothy knows how to handle a gun, fight, hunt, and can use a bow and arrow on horseback. Relationships Alfred F. Jones (America)-'''Alfred is like a father to Dorothy and they get along well, Alfred affectionately calls Dorothy his 'little sunflower'. If he falls asleep at his desk, she will take his papers and put a blanket over him then continue on with his work for him. '''Matthew Williams (Canada)-'''Dorothy loves Matthew and she visits him often, she is able to tell him and Alfred apart from one another. She also likes Kumajiro. '''Ivan Bragvinski (Russia)-'''Dorothy first met Ivan when the countries were in Kansas for a meeting, and the two became very good friends due to their shared love of sunflowers. During the Cold War, America forbade all of the states to communicate with Russia in any way shape or form, so Dorothy began secretly sending Ivan letters and sunflowers. It has been hinted Dorothy may have feelings for Ivan. To this day, Alfred has no idea Dorothy and Ivan secretly wrote to each other. '''Missouri-'''Missouri took in her and Nebraska when they were territories until Kansas asked to be a state to which Missouri retaliated by trying to force her to be a slave state. She ran from him and later got shot by one of his men (scar cuts from cheek, into eye, stops at hair line). When Kansas became a free state she forgave Missouri and he apologized. When the Civil War began, the South sent troops to make Missouri secede from the Union, as a result Kansas protected him and her army helped the Union defeat the army. Now he acts like a big brother to her, but she doesn't like to call him big brother a lot. '''Nebraska- '''They are basically brother and sister since they were declared territories at the same time, Kansas was declared a state before him but they still think of each other as brother and sister, no more, no less. Behind her quietness, she tries not to show emotion but if she ever just needs to talk, Nebraska is there for her, and vice versa. '''Texas-'''During the Civil War people from Texas allowed their cattle to run free when they went off to fight. Meat was in high demand at the time and the rail road only went through Kansas, so Kansas decided to round up the cattle and take them to Kansas. Of course Texas was upset about this but doesn't hold it against her. They are on rather friendly terms and sometimes they'll go horseback riding together. They treat each other like brother and sister and both defend the other if getting teased by another state (Kansas gets made fun of for her name, Texas gets made fun of for his accent). '''Trivia *Kansas is known as the Sunflower State. *Dorothy's birthday corresponds with the day Kansas became the 34th state of America. *Dorothy named herself after Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz, because some of the movie was set in Kansas and she liked the name Dorothy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States